Love and Karaoke
by KorbinFire
Summary: A Huntbastian fanfiction based of the song: They Don't Know About us. By One Direction.


**A/N: A repeat of Huntbastian Week 2016 Musical Day**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: Love and Karaoke (Based of the song, They don't know about us by One Direction)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" The Warblers sang.

It was currently Nick's birthday so Jeff had all the Warblers throw him a surprise party at a karaoke bar close to Dalton.

"Thanks guys." Nick said after giving his boyfriend Jeff a tight hug.

"Anytime." Sebastian said along with few others nodding in agreement.

"Where's Hunter?" Nick asked.

"He had a swim meet but he should be back- Oh there he is." Jeff pointed at the door.

Heads turned to look at Hunter, "Hey sorry I'm late. Happy birthday Nick." Hunter said handing him a birthday card.

"Thanks Hunter." He said, taking the card. "Okay _now_ we can party!" Nick semi yelled and headed to the dance floor. . Some of the Warblers followed him, yelling "Wooh! " and "Yeah!"

Hunter walked over and sat next to Sebastian. "Hey Bas." Hunter said warmly, putting a hand on his thigh since no one would be paying attention. Their (secret) _relationship_ had become a lttile bit rocky ever since Hunter's parents demanded that Hunter is to go to West Point. And since graduation was approaching, that didn't really help the situation either.

"Mmmm." Sebastian replied. "Hey.."

Hunter moved his hand up and down his thigh as if he was trying to comfort him, noticing that the other boy looked down. "Come on. Tonight is supposed to be fun." Hunter told him while nudging him in the side. "Plus the fun can continue after the party as well." He added suggestively.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Okay Killer."

* * *

Nick ran up to Sebastian and Hunter who were still seated at the table watching everyone dance and sing. "Guys! Guys!"

Sebastian stared at him, "Yes?.."

"You two HAVE to sing! You guys are like the best duet partners!" Nick said.

Hunter turned his head and looked at Sebastian. "I'm down."

"Uh- I don't know Nick."

"PLEASE!" Nick begged.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Okay, fine. Just _one_ song, no more after that."

"YES! I already have the song picked." Nick said smirking.

Sebastian frowned, still confused but stood up and walked to the stage with Hunter. _Nick was probably gonna pick something he didn't know... Wasn't he? That's why he has that smug look on his face._ The two walked up on the stage and as the song begun to play, Sebastian's face fell. _Me, singing this with Hunter. NOW this is gonna start some rumors... great._

They Don't Know About Us.

Though when Sebastian looked to see what Hunter's reaction would be, surprisingly, he was smiling.

" _People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever._ _But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about."_ Hunter sang.

Sebastian gave him a steady look but sang the next verse. _"Cause this love is only getting stronger. So I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl."_

Hunter looked into his eyes. _"They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you's But I bet you if they only knew. They would just be jealous of us."_

* * *

*Flash Back*

Sebastian tilted his head upwards. "I like laying like this with you."

Hunter wrapped another arm around Sebastian, they were laying on Hunter's bed with Sebastian pressed up against Hunter's chest. "I do too. Like a lot."

The other smiled warmly and nudged his head in closer. "Can we do it forever? I could just handcuff you to the bed." Sebastian joked.

Hunter just stayed silent still looking at Sebastian.

"I could take a picture of you and post it online." He said with a snicker.

No Answer.

"You know I'm just joking right?" Sebastian frowned getting slightly concerned when Hunter stayed dead silent.

No Answer.

"Uh Hunt..." Sebastian said looked up at Hunter again, meeting his gaze.

"I love you." Hunter said softly.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden outburst of words Hunter had never said before. "I love you too..." He replied.

* * *

It was Sebastian's turn to sing, " _They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life._ _Just to find a love that feels this right_  
 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us." Why did Nick have to pick this_ song... Sebastian thought. All it was, was a reminder about him and Hunter's secretly relationship. _That is going to end soon._ He added.

Hunter looked at him. _"They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want. 'Cause they don't know us."_

Heh, funny. This is kind of what Sebastian sometimes wants Hunter to _actually_ say to him. _"They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you, our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl."_

The two both joined in for the chorus. _"They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's . But I bet you if they only knew. They would just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life. Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us"_

 _"They don't know about us."_

 _"They don't know about us."_

"Woooo!" Nick yelled from the crowd, backed up with a bunch of applauses.

Sebastian quickly walked off the stage wordlessly, wrist against his mouth and eyes red. The rest of the Warblers were oblivious but Hunter noticed and followed him.

 _God.. Hunter... and his parents... and college... and UGH fuck everything!_ Sebastian thought walking to his car parked out side.

"Sebastian!" Hunter called. "Your leaving?"

Sebastian nodded and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Wait why?"

"I- I just can't sit there all night acting like everything is fine! Because it's not! And why did Nick pick that song anyway!? Now people are gonna be talking shit and I know you can't have that. So now were gonna have to find some way to convince them that nothing is going on between us."

Hunter gulped nervously, "I told him to."

"What?"

"It was my way of expressing how I feel and what I want to do.."

Sebastian stared at him still slightly confused. "And what do you want to do?..."

Hunter took in a breath, "I want to tell everyone that you are mine. I want to be to yours and I want you to be mine. I want to go on public dates. I want hold your hand whenever I want. I want come out to my parents and I _want_ to go to college with you. Why? Because I love you Sebastian. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I will literally do anything just so we can be together next year..."

Sebastian's legs felt as if they were made out of jelly and were going to collapse. "Hunter..."

Hunter walked up to Sebastian, grabbed his chin and kissed him. Hoping this was something that he could continue doing for as long as possible.

"I love you so fucking much..." Sebastian said after the kiss, starting to cry.

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

Sebastian nodded and hugged Hunter in reply. "Together." He whispered.

"Together."


End file.
